


Is That True?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly





	Is That True?

**Title :** **Is That True?**

**Summary:** **Yuuri asked a question** **to Yozak, and wanted a confirmation.**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine. Writing this story and posting it here do not give me profit or money.**

**Warning: Please read the story as it is.**

.-.-.

Yozak had just given his report to his mighty and stoic boss, and walked out of the office when Yuuri spotted his presence and waved.

"Yozak, come here," Yuuri exclaimed loudly from the yard. Apparently the young king had just finished his swordsmanship lesson with his godfather. Next to him sat Yuuri's fiancé, one of the most beautiful demons alive, Wolfram.

"Yo!" Yozak raised his hand and indulged Yuuri's wish. He couldn't help but grin widely noticing enthusiasm displayed on Yuuri's face. "How are you doing, Kiddo?" he greeted.

"Fine," Yuuri answered.

"Welcome home," Conrad strode leisurely, knowing that Yozak had just been back from his mission assigned by his older brother, Gwendal. He had a towel in his hand and then handed it to Yuuri, who immediately took it and wiped the sweat on his face.

"Any progress with your swordsmanship?" Yozak asked, noting Morgif on Yuuri's back.

"Don't expect too much from this wimp," Wolfram casually said.

"I'm not a wimp," Yuuri retorted heatedly. "Of course I've made progress, right Conrad?" he huffed and turned his head towards the tall brunette.

Conrad chuckled good naturedly. "Indeed you have," was his prompt answer. While Yuuri was drenched in sweat, Conrad just seemed as if sparring with his godson was nothing. No sweat glistened on his face, and his breath was even.

Yuuri was pleased hearing the words. He stared up at Yozak, noticing the older man's tall and bulky figure. The late afternoon sun shone upon him, made Yozak glow. "Eh, Yozak, is it true that the red haired people like to watch others strip and take a bath?"

Yozak blinked in surprised, as well as the other two men. Wolfram gawked and Conrad stared at the raven incredulously.

"In other words, do you mean that Yozak and other red haired people are pervert?" Wolfram tried to make Yuuri's question clearer.

Yuuri silently nodded. He still remembered the moment he had landed in Shin Makoku in a bath and noting that Yozak was there, chatting casually with some beautiful twins.

"Yeah," Yuuri confirmed. He looked eager to know the answer. "Japanese believe that, so perhaps it's the same here," he shyly reasoned.

Yozak contemplated a moment. "Well, I can't say that..."

"Yuuri, it's common for us to have a bath together, just like it is in your country," Conrad cut tersely.

"Oh..." Yuuri trailed off.

Wolfram smirked evilly. "Just ask Conrad, Yuuri. He should know the answer since he has been friends with Yozak for decades," Wolfram glanced at his half brother.

"Hmm, perhaps it's true," Conrad confirmed, his tone was teasing. "As long as I know him, I've seen him take a bath with a lot of people. I guess he has that fetish," he grinned at his childhood friend.

Yozak frowned.

"Yeah, the red haired are the most pervert," Wolfram simply concluded, satisfied with the deep furrow between Yozak's brows.

"No way!" Yozak answered in disdain. "That's not true, Kiddo," he denied immediately. Unfortunately Yuuri was already convinced by Wolfram and Conrad's opinions. He even considered Yozak's objection as denial of the truth.

"Fine," Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Thanks for the answer. See you later," he got up and walked away. Wolfram followed him.

Yozak let out a heavy sigh. "That's pretty ridiculous," he muttered. "Just because everybody is pervert doesn't mean that red haired are the most," he massaged his temple in annoyance.

Conrad laughed whole heartedly. "Don't mind it," he tried to appease his friend. "I know you're not."

Yozak smiled a little. "Thanks, Captain. I'm grateful with your point of view."

Conrad shrugged. "Come on, let's grab some food."

They walked towards the castle. "Now that you mention it, I feel a bit hungry." Yozak stretched his arms. "Hey, how about we taking a bath before we have tea?" Yozak suggested.

Conrad stopped abruptly in their track, causing Yozak to stare at him in confusion. While keeping his hazel orbs to meet Yozak's, Conrad wandered in a reverie. "Yozak," he spoke slowly. "I thought Yuuri's saying about the red haired was just a joke, but now, I definitely believe that you and other red haired are absolute pervert."

Yozak's jaw dropped to the ground.

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N: Most people in my country are black-haired, and there is an old saying that if you possess black-reddish hair, it means you like to watch people take a bath as amusement. That's a joke actually. It's part of the culture, and I mean no offence. I personally think the red haired are sexy.

 


End file.
